worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sotherce
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Tricot: Population 650, primarily human, some dwarf. The village sits upon the banks of a stream, spanned by a bridge. It is governed by a council of elders, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. The most prominent tavern in the village is The Harlequin's Meadhall. #Hahyrst: Population 25, primarily human, some elf and half-elf. The thorp sits upon an eroded outcrop, accessible by a single road. It is governed by a reeve, a male human named Ales. #Helgithveit: Population 80, primarily dwarf, some halfling. The village sits upon an island in the middle of a lake. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the dwarf lord Farin. Helgithveit is a common stop for adventurers and travellers. #Baga: Population 660, mixed hobgoblin and other monstrous races. The village is dominated by a single tall tower. It is ruled by a mad shaman, a hobgoblin named Hela. #Baga: Population 1800, primarily ogre, some other monstrous races. The town is built around an ancient stone statue. It is ruled by a brutal boss, a female ogre named Lagduf. #Llaney: Population 350, mixed elf and human. The village sits upon an island in the middle of a lake. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, led by a male human named Malbre. Llaney is the home of a legendary hero, a female rogue named Cuxsa. #Assbrycg: Population 1400, primarily human, some other civilized races. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and moat. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lord Chamond. #Swyefalls: Population 48, mixed human and other civilized races. The thorp is defended by a wooden palisade. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lady Elyn Warre. #Caham: Population 610, mostly human, some halfling. The village is defended by a wooden palisade and ditch. It is governed by a council of elders, known as the House of Eight. Caham is a common stop for adventurers and travellers. #Castow: Population 2600, mixed human and elf. A few major roads run through the center of the town. It is ruled by a tyrant, the human lady Jane Fordaye. Divindades Locais Ignice, the God of Agony, seen in dreams as a lord with horns like a rhinoceros. Aelliuselena, the Foul Goddess, seen in dreams as an angry wolf with tentacles like an octopus. Trenmer, the Western God, who visits in visions as a old man playing a flute. Camratha, Mother of Plague, most often depicted as a huge tiger. Braysiah, the God of the Floods, who visits in visions as a smug child holding a torch. Wilcarr, the God of Renewal and the Dawn, having the form of a child holding a parasol. Cordrew, the Radiant God, who appears as a warrior with the head of a raven. Abiah, the Goddess of Protection and Princess of Trickery, seen in dreams as a lady with the head of a raven, holding an anchor. Caligina, the Lunar Goddess, seen in dreams as a shy lady. Camnah, the Quartal God, most often depicted as a brute holding a sheaf of wheat. The Eternal God, who visits in visions as a sleeping fatherly man playing a harp. Maltir, the God of Volcanoes and Lord of the Rains, visible to mortals only as a fat man with the face of a monkey. Encontros